<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her smile by Sir_Pawcelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578536">Her smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot'>Sir_Pawcelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поулыбайся ещё немного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Sofia Falcone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Из одного стекла в другое. От привычного стиля к новому.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> «<i>Sweet dreams are made of this</i>» </b>
</p><p>
  <b>— Eurythmics “Sweet dreams”  </b>
</p><p>       Ты так красива, когда улыбаешься. Даже это ты делаешь отлично от других. Обычно девчушки, улыбаясь, тупят глаза. Но не ты. Ты была искрой, которая, прыгая по струнам души Освальда Кобблпота, разожгла нечто давно забытое. Безумное ощущение. Неистовое тепло, которое, впрочем, пыталась (отчаянно пыталась!) потушить паранойя. Она не давала ему спокойно принимать это чувство. Но внутренние демоны всё равно упрямо раздували это пламя. </p><p>       Оно бурлило, изъедая. Неужели после всего перенесённого Освальд, наконец, нашёл своего человека? Или это <i>ты</i> его нашла? Ворвалась, как гром сквозь тучи, поджигая ковыль его чёрствой души. Так, что демоны внутри озадаченно подняли сонные морды и ощерились. Паранойя держала цепи. И ведь спустила, сука такая, спустила на тебя его же чертей. Спустила, и те, брызжа слюной, понеслись тебе навстречу. </p><p>       Но паранойя просчиталась. Ты приручила его демонов. Хватило пары ласковых слов, нескольких нежных касаний. Взгляда твоих карих глаз. Чёрт, твои глаза... ещё одно доказательство к тому, что ты не была похожа на прочих. Есть глаза, смотришь в которые и — красиво. И ничего больше. Никаких эмоций, будто пялишься на витрину в дешёвом музее. А есть ты и твои чёртовы глаза. Бездна, в которой Освальд потерялся. Перепутал дно и поверхность и теперь мягко опускался в придонный ил, с лёгким любопытством отслеживая закат <i>его</i> солнца. Где-то там, за гранью льда. Демоны, подобно ручным собачонкам, встали на задние лапки, высунув языки и неистово засучив хвостами.</p><p>       Они бы и ноги твои лизали, если бы не Освальд и его родная паранойя, которые с отчаянием натягивали поводки, пока черти продолжали рваться к тебе. До задушенного хрипа. До вырванных с мясом когтей, застрявших в мышцах и причиняющих теперь неимоверную боль.</p><p>       Освальд хотел сбросить с плеч своё подозрение, хотел избавиться от паранойи, которые не давали получать крохи почти детской радости. Он просто не хотел анализировать и думать о том, что когда-нибудь всё закончится. Не хотел <i>знать</i> об этом. А просто спихнуть это досадное предчувствие в дорожную пыль и идти дальше, наслаждаясь путешествием, цели у которого не было. У него. </p><p>       Ты знаешь, красный тебе к лицу. Всегда был. Взять хотя бы твою помаду. Вечно красный. И никакой другой. Всегда верна себе. Всегда как с иголочки. Красивая куколка, которая мало того, что дорогая, так ещё и стоит на самой верхней полке. Хрен дотянешься.</p><p>       И даже сейчас ты сидишь рядом с идеально ровной спиной и этой своей красной помадой. Изредка бросаешь на него короткие взгляды. И демоны рвутся к тебе, истерично завывая, исполосовывая рёбра изнутри. Сдирая мясо с костей. Истошно вопя.</p><p>       Предатели. </p><p>       Но паранойя, верная подруга, не наврала. Трусы разбежались прочь , а карты были сброшены. С твоей стороны. Как удачно для Освальда. Он отчаянно рассчитывает, что твоя улыбка не изменится, твои идеальные белые плечи, обтянутые чёрным атласом не дрогнут, когда он со всей нежностью обхватит тебя за них. И подарит тебе новую улыбку. Такую же красную, растянутую на твоей идеально белой шее.</p><p>       Нож касается почти любовно, будто мужчина, мягко целующуй свою пассию. И теперь ты вечно молода. </p><p>       Жаль, что не улыбаешься. </p><p>       Какой-то странный, первобытный ужас застыл в твоих бездонных глазах, когда ветер сдул твой песочный дворец. </p><p>       Освальд почти поверил. Почти предал самого себя ради тебя.</p><p>       Неуверенность в окружающих давно пускала свои корни в его сознании, омрачая и очерняя его. Прожектором была лишь паранойя. Единственная его спутница и возлюбленная. </p><p>       И Освальд Кобблпот благодарен ей за всё.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>